


Decantando poesie

by Neneko



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, FB prompt, Gen, Lily e Victor vengono solo menzionati, London, One-Shot, Poetry, after 2x05, flash!fic, season two
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic scritta per un prompt su FB, "Decantando poesie, Vanessa Ives & Caliban (the Creature)"</p>
<p>La Creatura e Vanessa si incontrano di nuovo, laddove la malattia ed il dolore sono di casa.<br/>Londra, indifferente, non si cura di loro né degli ammalati.</p>
<p>La poesia è di John Clare, "The instinct of hope".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decantando poesie

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla malefica unione di noia, un post su FB e la richiesta di prompts da fillare sono scaturite una piccola serie di one-shot su vari fandom, di cui questa fic fa parte.
> 
> *NON BETATA*

Luci soffuse e fumose, gialli bagliori ad illuminare scarsamente quell'angolo d'inferno in terra; invisibile agli occhi ciechi dei più abbienti poiché incuranti degli abomini, degli abietti. Una cacofonia di suoni: pianti di neonati e lamenti d'adulti, e sopra ogni cosa, costante e monotono, il tossire degli ammalati.

Eppure, vi era in quel luogo una pace ch'era impossibile trovare altrove, lontano dalla frenesia della grande città con il suo sfarzo illusorio come latta placcata d'oro sottile, con le sue apparenze e gli artifici.

Qui, la Creatura -Caliban, John Clare, qualunque fosse il nome con cui desiderasse farsi chiamare- non era un reietto più di chiunque altro, e la sua pelle d'un pallore mortale si perdeva tra le tante ormai prosciugate della linfa vitale. Miss Ives, al contrario, spiccava come un fiore velenoso in mezzo al letame, perfino quando vi era un grembiule a coprirne gli abiti di pregiata fattura. La postura composta ed elegante; lo sguardo turbato così difficile da sostenere quando ella, dimentica delle regole dell'etichetta o forse del tutto noncurante, lo posava troppo a lungo sulla sua figura.

Non turbato dalla sua persona, affatto, quanto piuttosto da un demone interiore che sembrava non abbandonarla mai; la Creatura riconosceva quell'affanno, perché il proprio, di demone, aveva le fattezze del Creatore.

Un Creatore che l'aveva tradito una volta di più, no, una volta di troppo.

La speranza aveva avuto un viso d'angelo, e capelli biondi come un'aureola; ma Frankestein era un uomo vile, ancor peggiore di quanto lui non fosse. Non si era accontentato di negargli l'amore di un Padre nei confronti di un Figlio che non aveva scelto di nascere, ma aveva sottratto con l'inganno anche l'amore della sua Sposa.

_Is there another world for this frail dust_  
To warm with life and be itself again?  
Something about me daily speaks there must,  
And why should instinct nourish hopes in vain?

Quasi si fossero dati tacito appuntamento, Vanessa prese posto accanto a lui nel preciso istante in cui le sue labbra si socchiudevano nel declamare quei versi a lui così familiari; e sebbene non fosse stato nelle sue intenzioni d'avere un pubblico, decise di non fermarsi. Così com'era già successo, le loro voci si fusero in una, poi danzarono perdendosi e ritrovandosi.

_And surely man is no inferior flower  
To die unworthy of a second spring?_

Laddove il colera era di casa, due sconosciuti recitavano poesie; Londra, incurante di loro, continuava la sua folle corsa verso il progresso.


End file.
